Panem Perfect
by GleeOdestaAnnie
Summary: Best friends Annie, Clove and Madge all head to Panem National College in search of independence and accomplishment, but instead find College to just be High School again, just this time with alcohol. Also throw in the mix 3 college singing groups; well lets just say, College definitely was not what they were expecting. Odesta Clato Everlark Johale Glarvel PrimxRory ThreshxFoxface
1. Chapter 1

Freshman: Annie, Clove, Nina (Foxface), Rue, Prim, Rory, Thresh, Cato, Madge

Sophomore: Katniss, Johanna, Glimmer, Cashmere, Delly, Gloss, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Marvel

Annie Party Dress: images/search?q=Blue+Party+Dress&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=blue+party+dress&sc=0-0&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=70AF64AAC685AA71C8269614CA02BD274D205422&selectedIndex=80

Clove Party Dress: images/search?q=Red+Party+Dress&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=red+party+dress&sc=0-0&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=8D53FDD06B3B0A4C39B553D6EE5EEC5C6A432D92&selectedIndex=127

Madge Party Dress: images/search?q=pink+lace+party+dress&FORM=AWIR#view=detail&id=9D2CE1D56EF8F8D7707886E558F5ADB399D21EB4&selectedIndex=6

Nina Party Dress: images/search?q=Cocktail+Green+Party+Dress&FORM=RESTAB#view=detail&id=1DBCB74F202464E007753FF6FFAEB51EFA2DA5CB&selectedIndex=66

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the amazing Suzanne Collins does.**_

_**a/n 1: so I guess you could say this is a bit like pitch perfect or whatever but this idea just popped into my head and I felt the need to get it down.**_

_**a/n 2: btw in this fic I know that the characters are quite OOC but I find it easier to write them like this.**_

_**a/n 3: just in case any of you need reminding – Nina is the name I came up with for Foxface. I know its supposedly Finch but I thought Nina sounded better.**_

**(Annie POV)**

I open my front door to find my two best friends Clove and Madge standing there waiting for me.

"hey!" I exclaim then give Madge and Clove a big group hug. "just gonna be a minute, you can come in." I tell them then sprint upstairs to grab my bags.

It was our first day at Panem National College and Madge and I were really excited. Clove on the other hand was depressed as she was forced to go to college by her parents; she wanted to get a job as a policewoman, but her parents are forcing her to become a lawyer. I needed to come to college as I want to become a teacher when im older and Madge wants to become a Fashion Designer. Im really excited that I can go to college with my tow best friends; we've been friends since we were 6 years old and although we are all **very** different, all get on amazingly.

I drag both of my pale blue suitcases down the stairs to find Clove and Madge casually sitting on the sofa making themselves at home.

"You ready?" Clove asks me.

"Yep!" I answer.

"Let's go then." Clove says then we all get up to head out of the door.

"I'm so excited!" Madge squeals from behind me. Clove and I both laugh at her.

I haul my luggage into the boot of Clove's car then clamber into the backseat. It's around a 2 hour drive to the college so Clove turns on the radio so we can listen to it. Suddenly our favourite song comes on we all immediately have to sing to it.

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath/Scared to rock the boat and make a mess/So I sit quietly, agreed politely/I guess that I forgot I had a choice/I let you push me past the breaking point/I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

We always sing together, it's so funny. Every time we have a sleepover we all sing into our hairbrushes, dancing around the room in our pyjamas; we must look really weird!

_**You held me down, but I got up/Already brushing off the dust /You hear my voice, your hear that sound/Like thunder, gonna shake the ground/You held me down, but I got up/Get ready cause I've had enough /I see it all, I see it now**_

This was definitely something I was gonna miss: the Friday night movie marathons or the Saturday night karaoke nights. We didn't even know if we were gonna be in the same building, let alone room.

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire /Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar/Louder, louder than a lion/Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar/Oh oh oh oh oh oh/Oh oh oh oh oh oh/Oh oh oh oh oh oh/You're gonna hear me roar**_

We can't hold it in any longer, we all burst out with laughter and spend the next 15 minutes laughing before I go back to playing flappy bird.

Not long after what seems like only an hour we arrive on campus. Madge, Clove and I grab our bags then head into the registration building to get assigned our dorms.

"Names?" the lady at the desk asks.

"Clove Coleman, Madge Undersee and Annie Cresta." Madge answers for us.

"You are all in building D." The lady states. "Clove and Annie are in room 23, Madge in room 20." Clove and I jump with excitement whereas Madge looks disappointed. The lady hands us our keys.

"Don't worry Madgey; at least you're close to us." I assure her.

"I guess so…" Madge concludes. She doesn't look convinced.

"Come on. Let's go see our rooms!" Clove rushes us out of the building excitedly. We practically run to building D.

We run into the building, up the stairs and down the corridors in a rush to find our room.

"Room 23!" Clove shouts.

"Coming!" I shout back and Madge and I run to find Clove.

We find Clove standing next to a door marked with a big 23, and she opens the door slowly in anticipation. It's a rectangular room with basic white walls and two small double beds on either side of the room. It's very spacious with two desks and one large closet. Although it's quite plain that doesn't mean that I can't make it my own. After looking round our room Madge goes to find hers, it's only 3 doors away from us and looks exactly the same.

I pack away all my clothes, pin pictures up on the wall, get out all my gadgets etc. just basically get my room ready. Clove does exactly the same as me.

After sorting out our room, Clove and I find Madge so we can explore the campus. On campus we find a small store for general things, a café that serves Starbucks, a bookstore/music store/film store, a diner, a gym with a swimming pool and a small clothes store. Madge immediately runs into the clothes store whilst Clove and I head to the gym.

"I really need to sign up to the gym." Clove says. "I wonder if they have fight classes."

"Probably" I answer. "I really just want to jump into that water right now."

"I swear you're like a mermaid or something." Clove laughs.

"I swear you're like a ninja or something." I retort.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be undercover!" Clove jokes. Clove and I stroll over to the front desk where we fill in a form to sign us up to the gym.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a boy with sandy blonde hair, tanned skin and toned muscles about to dive into the water. He takes a step back then launches himself into the water. His reflection glides through the water gracefully and then out of nowhere his head pops out the water and he flashes a toothy grin my way. It's like he's made for the water – I decide from then on that the unnamed boy will be named fish boy. Clove taps me on the back lightly which brings me out of staring.

"Huh?" I question her.

"Sign here." Clove points at a piece of paper which signs me up to the gym. I sign my name slowly to make it look elegant and curly then heart the 'I' in my name.

After singing up to the gym, Clove and I go and find Madge who unsurprisingly is still in the clothes store. Walking back to our dorm a girl with wavy beach blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin walks up to us, she is wearing the most low cut top ever seen, shortest shorts ever and looks fake in every single way.

"Hi, I'm Glimmer!" Glimmer introduces herself. "My friends and I are having a party tonight to welcome the entire new freshman. You should definitely come!" She then hands us a slip of paper inviting us to the party.

"Fake bitch." Clove mutters.

"It's like you just read my mind!" I laugh.

We all head back to Clove and I's room and chat about random things.

"So… are we going or what?" Madge brings up.

"Hell no!" Clove shouts.

"What! Why not Clovey?" Madge asks. "It's only a bit of fun!"

"Why not? What's the harm?" I back Madge up, liking the idea as well.

"Something will go wrong!" Clove says.

"c'mon! Don't be boring! Our first college party! Dancing, singing, drinking and having fun!" Madge argues.

"Exactly! Drinking! You two are such fucking lightweights!" Clove shouts. "Remember last year?" Clove reminds Madge and me. We both don't say a word.

I immediately cringe at the thought of last year. It was one of those high school house parties that we were invited to. It was such a disaster; Madge passed out and I threw up all over this boy. It was humiliating.

"Please!" I beg Clove. "It will be fun!"

"Fine!" Clove eventually agrees. "But if either of you pass out on the floor I'm not gonna be the one dragging you back to your room."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Madge cheers, bouncing around the room in excitement. Clove and I both join in with her and end up laughing until it hurts.

"I have an idea! I'm gonna go back to my room and grab some possible party outfits!" Madge suggests. Clove and I nod our heads in agreement.

In no longer than 5 minutes there is a loud knocking on the door. I open it without hesitation knowing that it's Madge. I open the door to find Madge standing there with another girl; she is petite with ginger hair and green eyes.

"Hi?" I ask, confused.

"This is my roommate Nina _**(a/n Foxface)**_!" Madge introduces the girl next to her.

"Hi!" Nina says timidly.

"Hi! I'm Annie and that's Clove!" I introduce myself then point to Clove who waves. "We were just about to get ready for a party that happening tonight. You can come with us if you want?" I ask.

"Sure! I just need to get some clothes from my room." Nina says.

"So do i!" Madge says. "We'll be back!" Madge then grabs Nina by the hand and pulls her back to their room. 5 minutes later they come back with arms full of clothes, jewellery and make up.

1 hour after that we are all ready. I'm wearing a deep blue flouncy party dress with silver heels and my hair curled, Clove is wearing a tight sparkly bright red dress which hugs her figure perfectly with black heels and her hair up in a bun, Madge is wearing a pink lacy dress with white heels and her hair straightened, Nina is wearing a green flouncy high-low dress with black heels and her hair up in a ponytail.

"We look amazing! Aaahhh" Madge screams. We all laugh at her craziness.

"Where exactly is this party?" Nina asks.

"Erm…" I say then pick up the invite from Glimmer. "Glimmer's sorority house."

"What time is it?" Nina asks.

I check my phone. "8:45." I reply.

"Shall we go at 9?" Madge asks.

"Okay. In that case, let me put on some more make up." Clove says then sits down and applies more lip gloss.

"Do you guys want some perfume?" I ask them all. They all agree and we spray on lots of it.

"Wow! We stink!" I exclaim whilst coughing loudly.

"We might have put on a tad too much." Nina says.

"A tad!" Clove jokes.

"It's 9. Shall we go now?" Nina asks. We all agree and soon we are heading to Glimmer's party arm in arm.

The party's much bigger than expected, with the noise blaring so loudly you can hear it from miles away. Clove and I exchange a look as Madge runs up to the front door excitedly and knocks loudly. Moments later Glimmer opens the door wearing a hot pink tight dress that is so low cut and short that she looks like a slut. Maybe that the look she's going for?

"Oh you came! Yay! Come in! Have fun!" Glimmer shouts enthusiastically.

We enter the door to found lots of body's pressed up against each other that we have to practically push out of the way to get past. I stick with Madge and Nina as we follow Clove walk through a variety of rooms.

"Clove, where are you going?" I ask – more like shout at – her.

"Kitchen. I'm gonna need a drink to get through this party." She says bluntly. I nod understandingly.

She walks into the kitchen and pours herself a drink of vodka. Looking around at all the unrecognisable faces virtually groping each other, I help myself to one as well. This was going to be a long night…

**2 hours later (5 cups of alcohol later)**

"I'm sooooo glad that we did this! I'm soooooo happy!" I yell then giggle to myself. Meet me; the overly happy drunk who giggles at the sight of everything.

"Yeah! Sooooo am i! I just love you guy's sooo much!" Madge yells back and then brings Clove and I in for a group hug. Meet Madge; the lovey dovey drunk who seems to love everybody and everything.

"Get off me, you weirdo's!" Clove shouts then pushes Madge and me off her. I giggle at this. Meet Clove; the angry drunk who is never happy and constantly grumpy.

Suddenly Nina skips over to us. "That guy didn't want me. Who knows why?" Meet Nina; I assume she's the needy drunk as she was just basically hanging off that guy over there a minute a go.

"Don't you just luurve this music! I luurve this music." Madge shouts whilst swinging her hips to the music. "You know what else I love…" suddenly Madge is cut off by a high pitched screeching noise. Everyone covers their ears and groans at the noise.

"Sorry about that." The DJ speaks into the microphone. "Seems like the music system is broken so… what about a bit of karaoke!" everyone mumbles in there various friendship groups.

"We should do it! C'mon Madgey, c'mon Clovey!" I suggest.

"Yeah! I luurve that idea!" Madge agrees. "Clovey?"

"No!" Clove disagrees. "And don't call me that!"

"Please!" I beg her with a puppy dog face. "Please!

"Fine!" Clove finally gives in.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "What about you Nina?"

"I've never really sung in front of a big crowd before…" Nina says.

"Can you sing?" Clove asks bluntly.

"I used to sing at middle school…" Nina says. "So yeah, I guess."

"We all in?" I ask. They all nod their heads in agreement. "Let's do this!"

We walk up to the DJ and ask him to play the song.

"Right folks! Seems like we have our first singers." The DJ introduces us. Everyone's heads turn to look at us. We all grab a microphone each and stand in a line, side by side. "Would you like to introduce yourselves ladies?" the DJ asks. We all nod our heads.

"Clove Coleman!" Clove introduces herself.

"Madge Undersee!" Madge introduces herself.

"Annie Cresta!" I introduce myself.

"Nina Myers!" Nina introduces herself.

_**Clove:**___

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**_

_**Madge:**___

_**Grab up my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**_

_**Annie:**___

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

_**Nina:**___

_**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**_

_**Clove & Madge:**_

_**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**_

_**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**_

_**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**_

_**Annie & Nina**_

_**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**_

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(Nu-uh-uh)*2**_

_**Clove:**_

_**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Madge:**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**_

_**Annie:**_

_**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_

_**Nina:**_

_**But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

_**Clove & Madge:**_

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

_**Annie & Nina:**_

_**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**_

_**Or the police shut us down, down**_

_**Police shut us down, down**_

_**Po-po shut us**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(nu-uh-uh-uh)*2**_

_**Clove:**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**Madge:**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**Annie:**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**Nina:**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Annie:**_

_**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**(nu-uh-uh-uh)*2**_

The song finishes with us all doing one big pose at the end whilst everyone is cheering and screaming for us. What I don't notice – due to the alcohol – is my foot being right on the edge of the stage and my ankle twisting so I fall directly into the crowd…

Into fish boys arms…

And what do I do?

Of course I giggle…

Then pass out.

*face palm*

_**a/n so there's the first chapter; and I know it's a long one. Wow – 3000 words actually! Tell me what you think, give me some ideas. Review, follow, favourite. Bla bla bla…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: thank you everybody that reviewed/favourite/followed. It means the world to me. Anyway… here's chapter 2…**_

Clove POV

I feel really bad for Annie. All she's done since the party is go to class then come back and drown herself in her headphones pounding with music. I can tell she's embarrassed and at the moment won't talk to anybody but I'm positive she'll get over it soon. I don't really remember much of the party after Annie fell of the stage but I do remember stumbling back to my room with Annie being carried by the boy that she feel into – weird.

Class so far is okay, the teacher is nice but he's hardly ever sober so I'm not really sure if everything he says is true. The classes are a bit of a drag though, I would much rather be taught how to arrest someone then know how to argue a case; but I guess it's not really my choice.

I check my phone for the time and realise that it's time for my politics class. I walk with a fast pace to class to find myself 5 minutes late.

"Glad you decided to join us, Clove!" Haymitch, her teacher, says.

"sorry." I apologise then rush over to the only empty seat left next to a tall, muscular boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

About 20 minutes later, whilst I am taking notes the tall boy leans over and whispers.

"Can I see your notes?" he asks.

"No!" I spit at him. How dare he think he can copy me? Who does he think he is?

"Whoa! Calm down!" he makes fun of me. "I'm Cato by the way." He adds.

"Clove." I say bluntly. He just nods his head. Minutes later he speaks up again.

"Can I see your notes?" He begs. I just ignore him. "please!" he begs again. This time I just send him a death glare. Cato violently snatches the paper from underneath me which makes it rip slightly.

"what the hell!" I shout at him in disgust. He just smirks, obviously happy that he had wound me up.

"Miss Coleman! What seems to be the problem?" Haymitch calls to me.

"Him!" I point at Cato. "he stole and ripped my notes."

"oh boohoo! Get over it!" Haymitch makes fun of me. "Miss Coleman I expect those notes to be re-written by tomorrow though." I nod my head.

I turn my head back to Cato who is smirking, satisfied with himself. I snatch my notes back and give him a look.

If looks could kill…

After that nightmare of a class I head back to my dorm room. I enter through the door to find Annie sprawled out across her bed, headphones over her ears, in a music induced coma

"Hey!" I greet her. After no reply or even any sign of recognition I walk over to her and wave my hand in front of her face. "Annie?" I ask. No reply. I move in closer to her face. "ANNIE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. She almost jumps out of her skin.

"Aaahhh!" she screams. I burst out with laughter. "What was that for!" she shouts then punches me in the shoulder but it doesn't hurt as she has such a weak arm.

"You were in some sort of a coma." I explain myself. "I swear it's like you're hibernating or something!"

"I don't want to do anything! It's so embarrassing Clovey! Everyone stares at me!" Annie complains then throws her face into her pillow.

"I'm sure it's not like that…" I insist.

"I can't believe I fell into fish boy! Then passed out!" she moans.

"Fish boy?" I asked confused.

"The boy that I fell into." Annie (sort of) explains.

"Oh…" I nod, understanding now. "Anyway, get up! Come on!" I say sick of her mopiness. "lets go to the gym! That will take your mind off it."

"fine." she agrees.

I open our closet and slip on a black athletic crop top with some tight leggings and running shoes whilst Annie gets out a loose aqua t-shirt with tight fitting hot pants and pair of running shoes. Once satisfied with how we look we set of to the gym.

Walking to the gym I realise just how much Annie was exaggerating, barely anyone even notices her. We reach the gym on campus, sign in and head straight to the running machines. 12 minutes later I decide that I've had enough and head over to the weights. I'm busy lifting some light weights when the one and only Cato Evans stroll up to me.

"Wow, is that all you can lift." Cato makes fun of me.

"Oh great! You!" I groan, glancing up at him. "And for your information, no I can lift much heavier weights than this."

"Oh really! Well then show me! We'll see who can lift the heaviest weights!" He challenges me, smirking. In the back of my mind I know that it isn't possible for me to win, because well… just look at his muscles! But I am much too stubborn to den a challenge.

"You're on." I say, smiling evilly. "And if I win you have to re-write my notes for politics."

"Fine." he agrees. "And if I win, you have to go out for a coffee with me."

"Fine! Let's do this!" I exclaim.

First he picks up a small weight which I could lift in my sleep. I lift it up after him and pretend to yawn in boredom. He picks up a marginally heavier one and I repeat his action. We do this for the next few minutes, the weight getting bigger and heavier each time. As they start to get heavier, I feel my confidence going as I feel my strength disappearing.

Cato picks up a really heavy weight that even he struggles to pick up and has to use a lot of strength for. I know that im dead for, there is no way im gonna pick this one up. Cato drops the weight then motions for me to pick it up, smirking because he knows that I wont be able to. I take a deep breath then latch my hands onto the weight; I take one more breath before using all my strength to hoist the weight up. It barely leaves the ground. How pathetic!

"Uurrgghh!" I shout frustrated. Cato laughs at me.

"Real impressive Clove!" he laughs.

"That was so unfair! There was no way I was gonna beat you! 1. I'm a girl. And 2. You have huge muscles!" I make up excuses.

"Oh you were staring at my muscles were you?" he questions cockily.

"Shut up!" I hiss at him. "I'm gonna go on the running machine."

"I don't think so!" he stops me. "I won. So now you have to go for a coffee with me. You made a deal, there's no backing out now." He tells me. I know he's right so I give in.

"Let me get showered." I tell him, rolling my eyes. "I'll meet you outside." He agrees and walks into the changing room, but not forgetting to wink at me first.

I quickly run over to Annie, to let her know where I'm going.

"Look Annie, I need to go. I'll see you later yeah. Maybe we can have a movie marathon with Madge and Nina." I say. She nod then raises her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" she questions me.

"Just out for coffee with some guy…" I mumble. Unfortunately, Annie hears and squeals loudly.

"Yay! Clovey's got a date!" she jokes. I punch her hard on the arm and she whimpers in hurt.

"Anyway, see ya!" I shout and wave as I run off to get a shower. Annie waves back.

I walk into the girls changing rooms, strip off, then get in the shower and rinse myself off. I then get changed back into my clothes and exit the gym to find Cato standing there waiting for me. He smiles at me whilst I just roll my eyes.

"Let's get this over with." I say bluntly. Although, I hate to admit it, I was slightly looking forward to this date.

_**a/n: oooohhh Clato! I 3 Clato so much! Next chapter will have some Odesta! Aaaahhhh!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Annie POV

'_4 miles_' I read on the machine. I nod my head impressed with how well I am doing, I must be running at a reasonably fast pace. The machine I am running on overlooks the pool, and as I stare down at it, the pool looks very inviting. My favourite moment is when I am under water, the water washing past me, every noise silenced, every sight blurred but at the same time clear as day. Its just so peaceful under there. I bring myself out of thought and look back at the water. I need to get in it.

I suddenly stop my machine and step off it. I then exit the gym and run down to the swimming pool. I'm just about to jump in when I realise that I haven't even got a swimsuit with me. I am desperately hoping that the gym has one I can buy or something. Luckily, there is a tiny area where they have a small section of swimsuits. I search for my size and find a plain blue swimsuit. Good enough I suppose. I quickly pay for it then sprint into the changing room to get changed into it.

After I'm done getting changed I run out of the changing rooms and dive into the deep end of the pool. Just as anticipated, it is so relaxing and peaceful. I get going at quite a fast pace, swimming lengths of the pool when I accidently bump into someone. I pull my head up from the water and take a large gasp of air before apologising.

"I'm so sorry! I should really look where…" I start to blabber when unexpectedly; a pair of recognisable green eyes stare straight at me. "Fish boy!" I gasp. He laughs then speaks.

"We should probably move." He suggests. He grabs me by the arm and drags me too the hot tub.

We sit in uncomfortable silence as I let the bubbles massage my body. I let out a soothing: "aahhh!" which he laughs at.

"So fish boy huh?" he asks.

"oh yeah… erm… its just I didn't know your name so… when I saw you swimming and you looked like a fish I thought: 'hey, why not call you fish boy?' so… yeah." I blabber, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Fish boy, I like it." He laughs. "In that case I'll call you mermaid." He states.

"Mermaid?" I question.

"Because you swim just like a mermaid." He explains himself. "Plus, your just as beautiful as a mermaid." He adds, flashing me a toothy grin. My cheeks start heating up again.

"My real name's Annie Cresta, by the way." I tell him.

"Finnick Odair." He introduces himself. "Well, it was a pleasure Annie Cresta." He says.

"Maybe we can meet up again?" I ask shyly. My cheeks crimson once again.

"Oh definitely!" he winks. And with that he dives back into the water.

Instead of doing some more laps, I decide to get changed and exit the gym. I walk into the clothing store for some retail therapy. What else is the money from my parents going to pay for? I immediately find this beautiful white summer dress that I just have to try on. I go into the changing rooms and get changed into it. I exit my changing cubicle and step out to view myself in the mirror.

I must admit, I do look quite good. Wow that sounds really self-centered. I start to twist my body to look at every element of the dress before I buy it.

"you look good." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a tall girl with short dark red hair and brown eyes staring at me looking at myself.

"thanks." I say blushing. "You look really nice as well." I tell her.

"I know." She smirks. "By the way, just know that I hardly ever give out compliments, so think yourself lucky." She adds. Although she sounds serious, I can tell she's joking as she smiling.

"I'm Annie Cresta." I say.

"Johanna Mason." She tells me. "Aren't you the girl that passed out at Glimmer's party?" she asks.

"Oh god. I thought that everyone had forgotten about that!" I moan.

"You and your friends were really good at singing." Johanna says.

"Thanks. I must admit, I don't remember much of it though." I laugh.

"Oh I know. You were wasted!" she makes fun of me. "you don't drink much do ya?"

"No I drink all the time!" I say sarcastically.

"Hot, cute, good singer and gets sarcasm. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Johanna laughs.

"My friends and I are having a sleepover tonight in my room. Maybe you could come along?" I suggest. "You would get on really well with my friend Clove."

"Sure. Do you mind if I bring my roommate." She asks.

"Yep! That's fine!" I tell her. "Its building D, room 23."

"ill see you then." She tells me. She then starts to exit the changing rooms when she turns round and says. "And you best be buying that dress." She orders. Then she leaves.

Just as Johanna ordered, I stripped out of the dress and bought it. After that I decided to stop by the store and buy some sweets and chocolate along with some soda to drink. Once I had bought everything I decided to walk back to my dorm and catch up on some studying before everyone arrived.

_**a/n: Yay! Odesta in the house. Just in case some of you wanted to know, lots of other character will be introduced soon. In the next chapter we'll have the Clato date.**_


End file.
